The Black and White
by KuroCrow-chan
Summary: Set in the Past. Kaname is traveling when he comes upon a group of slaves, and the men selling them. One girl stood out to him, a vampire with jet black tattoos all over body, amazing intricate designs. He is compelled to save her, and buys her from the man. With his children at home, he decides to go back, live a solid life and maybe even befriend the girl.
_The field was green with small dots of light purple, pink, and white. Surrounding it was an ocean, with red waters that could not be seen through, along with the floating lumps everywhere, that seemed to be polluting the red water._

 _Or is it water?_

 _In the field, a tree stood. It was almost ghostly, giving the look of a teenage boy's MMO, some fantasy world that every child would want to sprint through under the everlasting night against the small moon's warmth and star's individual gaze of passion. It was truly a place that spoke a poem without words that could bring any man or woman to tears, whether it be from sadness or happiness._

 _And this place was a lie._

 _It was filled sadness and hatred. The tree that sits there every day, mocks an unknown figure, the leaves that never fall, the memories that never leave! You could sit there all day, and never stop feeling scared. This place was horrible, a lie. It was a haven on the outside, a hell on the inside._

 _The tree that never wilted was a poem itself. A metaphor. It spoke ill of one person, and embraced that same person. The tree was the base of her life, and it was impossible to cut down. No human's axe or vampire's fangs could scratch its base._

 _But if you ever were to truly find this place, you might notice the girl at the base of the tree and mistake it for a doll, part of the atmosphere. So no one ever comments on the empty eyes, or the lingering tattoos of a demon that spread across her body like a disease, ready to kill each host._

 _And she was no angel. Short hair that was horribly cut, blue eyes that were a void, and a voice that makes you scream at the sound._

 _But that wasn't her true form. No, it was something much more horrible. Both ugly and beautiful. The scars she tried to hide were visible under the tattoos._

 _She wasn't alive._

 _She wasn't dead._

 _"Tell me, what color are the roses that were stained?"_

* * *

The vampire walked through the village, looking for an inn, or a market. An inn for sleep, and a market for food and supplies. Though the warm bed and warm breakfast was preferred over apples and random cloths.

The vampire thought back to the mansion with the warm food and bed, but remembered the people living there. The other people. His own children.

 _Flashback_

 _"Look, I know how you feel about them, but I take them as my children, and they take you as their father, so please at least share the mansion with them until they can go off on their own. We were lonely and I was wrong to ask you to do it. It was something you didn't want. You didn't want to bring anyone else that would either cause pain or be caused pain._

 _"But I really love them. Even if I'm leaving them behind, I really do. And I thought of you as my faithful friend. I did and still do. But this is something that needs to be done. Humanity deserves it, and I want to see them win. We will live peacefully in the future."_

 _The male sighed. "You're right. They need it. But I don't regret it. I may not love you like a lover, but at least I love them as my children. I'll make sure their taken care of. I won't be lonely, and I won't die so easily. Not yet. I still need to find those notes and see my children grow to be beautiful and friendly."_

 _"Thank you. I'm sorry I can't stay, but you need to make the weapons. You made the theories, after all. It's your work."_

 _"Good bye."_

 _The female walked away that. It was all he need to say after confessing his feelings. She walked down the stairs of the building they had created, full of mysteries. She set foot in the room, the smell of fire filling her nose._

 _And he could smell the aftermath. A fresh liquid that he would never smell again. Along with the person holding it._

It's not like he disliked them. He respected and loved them, but he decided that he could not raise them any further. They were already nineteen years old! He smiled. How far that they have come is truly nostalgic, even if nineteen years weren't that much compared to him.

Nineteen years really are slow and joyful.

The man walked through the village, looking around, when he saw a crowd of people around a wooden platform with three men and five children. The children were chained up as if they were prisoners on their way to a death sentence. They were sickly, pale and skinny as if they were going to vomit nothing because of lack of food for three days.

One child stood out to him. A girl in the middle looked much more pale than the rest, but healthier. Her arms and legs were covered in bandages, and she had a top with shorts that offered no warmth. She had short black hair, which looked like she was in a hurry to cut it, and one eye open, looking straight head with an empty void. She was dead. That was what it looked like. A human imitating a corpse.

But that was what was off. She wasn't a human. She was a vampire, and a pureblood at that, Level A (or so his newly developed hierarchy said). One of the vampires born from a human. But why would she be so young? To his knowledge, no other vampire has been born from a human in that past three centuries. He's been around for four centuries (approximately).

He decided to listen to the man that was currently yelling about prices and skills. The man moved a bit closer to the crowd.

The yelling man pulled forward the vampire child. "You may not know this but this girl is a vampire! That's right, and she's up for sale! Now, you may be wondering why her price is higher..." He paused as the crowd booed and threw rocks at the girl.

He started. "This vampire was born from a human, she's pretty late! But, that person made the right choice and turned her into us! We've trained her since she could walk! Now-" he ripped off the bandages on her left arm, reveling black tattoos that looked more like the color black rather than a tattoo. The arm was detailed, and the tattoos followed up her arms, and he could assume that's what was under the bandages.

"-I'll tell you now that she isn't possessed by a demon, she's a demon herself!a trained one! She'll follow any order you give her without questions or opinions. Whether it be taking a human or vampire life! She'll do household chores! She follows only her master." He twirled a key on a loop around his finger.

"Come now, who will buy the girl? This is her first time on the market, so you should get her now before we go to the next village and sell her their!" This man, he was to cheerful. He was selling children and smiling about it, as if he was there for the job and not the money.

The vampire man wondered why he saved people like this. He looked up when the child lifted her head. She looked around the crowd, and seemed to come to a realization. The vampire couldn't tell if she was relieved or saddened. She looked over to her seller.

Her voice was raspy, but smooth as silk. "No one here will spend money me. I have disgusted them." She walked back to the line of children.

He realized it now. She was saddened. Not one of these humans were alright with her. Either they were so disgusted that they couldn't make her suffer, or they were so disgusted that they wanted to make her suffer more with the other children. She was alone. She had it worse than him. He wasn't sold off to be a slave. He wasn't beaten. He wasn't starved. He wasn't trained to do anything except live his life, even if his parents didn't love him, they didn't do this to him.

For once in his long life, he was sickened by humans. It had been nineteen years since he finished his research, a way to give humans a life.

But then again, this wasn't all humans.

And then he came up with an idea. But it was crazy, helping a vampire...

She was only a child.

But he said she would kill if ordered to, without questions or ideals.

She was a vampire like him.

A monster like him.

But maybe he could fix her. Make her happy.

For some reason, he wanted to see her eyes filled with happiness, instead of a never ending void.

And little did he know that someone else in the crowd thought the same thing.

The vampire raised his hand, but kept his hood low, his fangs retracted, and his mouth barely open. "I would like to buy her."

The seller immediately knew that he was traveler, probably by the small bags and coat. He didn't look like he had just walked out of his own home to see the seller. "Do you have money, traveler?" He put emphasis on the last word.

The vampire gave him more than enough money, making sure to add extra to make sure. "This should be enough." The seller stared at him suspiciously, but turned back to the child.

"Come on, ya gotta new master, now." He handed a key to the vampire and held onto the money as if he was carrying his own child. Er, maybe one he cared about. He pushed her down the wooden stairs to the vampire harshly. "Good luck with the slave."

* * *

The vampire walked over to an inn he found not to long later, after unlocking the vampire child from her chains. She looked at me suspiciously once we had a room. It was sunset.

The vampire looked back at her, and smiled. "I'm not going to hurt you, I'm not that kind of man."

She looked at him oddly. "Then why did you buy me? It's all I'm ever used for..." He thought she didn't ask questions. Or maybe she realized that she was alright here.

"I don't really know, myself. It was just a feeling, I guess. Anyways, is there anything you would like to eat? You look sickly."

When he spoke, she seemed to know why he bought her.

She shook her head. "Asking me what I want to eat is like asking for a painful death." She had a sort of sad look in her eyes, like the vampire would abandon her if she ate some food.

He decided to talk again. "I'm... a vampire as well. So you don't have to feel so reserved. If you need to drink, then I'll let you drink from only me. Humans are off limits, I don't want them to change." She raised her hand to the closed and bruised eye, trying to slightly open it. "It's not healing because of lack of nutrition."

She suddenly stopped fiddling with her eye, and slowly put her arm at her side. "So, your the one." She looked up at him, lacing venom in her eyes. "Your the one that made those anti-vampire weapons."

He took a step back. "How did you know?"

"Those chains you made me stay."

He winced. "I... didn't know."

"I don't blame you for something you didn't mean."

There was a silence through the room until she spoke again. "Master, would you like to make a name for me?"

He winced at the 'master' part. "You don't have one?"

She nodded up and down. "I do, many. Slave, monster, demon, bitch, canni-"

He interrupted her line of 'names'. "I'll give you a name! How about... Sayiko?"

She thought for a moment, then nodded. "Master, if you have a home, I suggest you go back to it, now that you have a slave."

He thought for a moment, trying to find a reason that he shouldn't go back. "Someone is currently living in it."

"Master, I apologize, but a person living inside a house that is not theirs gives a perfect reason to take such away." He chuckled a humorless chuckle. How naive of her.

"I made a promise to someone that I would take care of them. If it was a complete stranger, do you really think I would let them continue in that place?" He glared at the girl, angry that she would press on his personal matters. Then again, she was his servant.

She looked down, either in understanding or in pain. "I sense you are angry with me. I apologize, so I shall take my leave."

"I'll think about it."

She looked up in thought, and he met her eyes with his. She didn't seem surprised. So, she was planning this. How clever of a little girl, someone her age. But it doesn't seem surprising when you think about it. She was trained not only to obey, but to take care of her master, her buyer. She had a small bit of hope in the corner of her eyes, though. "But I said I'll think about it, not that I'm certain."

She spoke quietly. "You're only saying such because you have realized that I have tricked you." He shot another glare at her. She turned towards the door, and started to make her way out, opening the rustic, wooden door.

He walked towards her, holding her shoulder gently. "Where are you going?"

She looked at him for a second, as if trying to see past his walls, but averted her gaze back to the hallway. "To guard my master. And do not worry, if you wander out of the building, I'll know and follow you from a distance, so you don't need to look for me and inform me."

She shook him off her shoulder gently, walking out of the room and slowly closing the door.

He thought to himself, What is with this girl?

* * *

He made his way out into the darkness, taking something along the lines of a midnight walk. He cant believe that he actually bought her. He didn't know what got into him. Although, it was kind of like a feeling. A want? A need? A comfort? No one knows, not even himself. But, that girl seemed to have a look, just like she knew. But why? He needs to ask her himself, but she just up and left. Maybe... she knew that he wanted to know.

He stopped suddenly and looked over, seeing the man that sold the children, that disgusting man. He snarled, pulling his hood down further hoping not to catch his eye. He was stalking to another man, with the children behind him in the same cloths as before, shivering and holding their knees to their chest. Then he didn't regret what he had done, right after seeing those children. He saw himself walking by, while those men whipped Sayiko, who told the others to stay still and away from her and the men.

"Hey! It's the traveler!" He heard the man's voice, and the children looked up, curious and scared. He felt a pang through his chest. "So, how's the servant? Going well?"

He walked up and pat the man on the shoulder. "What do you mean?"

He stopped, surprised for a moment, then laughed aloud. "What a strange traveler you are. I'm asking how the bitch is."

He suddenly felt reflexes kick in, as if a new side took over him. "What did you just call Sayiko?" He heard his deadly voice, laced with venom, but it was as if he were a spectator on the outside, watching him lift this man from the ground, his filled with the intent to harm, and maybe kill. But, he himself didn't know which, and if he should be concerned.

The man, instead of fearing his harsh words, laughed. "So you're one of them too? She has you in her web? I swear, wether she did it purposefully or not, she's and idiot, and so are you for falling victim to the mother-" he stopped midway, and fell to the ground, clutching his abdomen.

He heard Sayiko to his side. "Master, shall I punish him?"

He looked to his side, seeing Sayiko looking at the child seller with a blank stare. He felt himself compelled, but back to himself, in some way. And changed.

"Wow, you actually have her a name. How cute. Well it isn't any of my business anymore, I guess. So have fun with that demon of yours, she your problem now."

He tried to ignore what he said, but couldn't get his mind off of it. What did he mean? Another question got Sayiko.

"Master, I believe we should leave him be, and get back to your room." He finally turned to her. She looked serious, but cautious, probably catching what he was going to say.

"Sayiko-"

"Please, Master."

He hesitated then nodded, walking off and not waiting for Sayiko. He heard the small footsteps behind him, and knew she wouldn't go away.

* * *

He situated himself in the small bed, feeling the cold, stiff, and small body curled up behind him.

What has happened?

* * *

 ** _I am uploading this story right after the fourth chapter of Insanity, so today has been a win. I'm pretty proud of myself, I'm in such a state of bliss right now._**

 ** _I like this story, and I've been wanting to do something about the past, cause that's just the best time, right? I have less ideas about this story, but I have the characters situated. I have a very vague idea of how I want it to play out. This event or not? That event or that event? It's just a jumble!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vampire Knight or the characters, only Sayiko and the 'child seller'._**


End file.
